Way of the warrior
by NoleeMarieLacroix
Summary: A warrior shall arise from each nation to defend the world. But can nations that hate each other really work together to destroy a common evil?
1. Prologue

Title: Way of the Warrior

Plot: In a mystical kingdom, a group of warriors emerges to destroy the dark forces that threaten them. But can these warriors keep from hurting each other. Each chapter is a different characters p.o.v.

Disclaimer: I own Caserea, my friend Kaity owns Kairi, my friend Jessie owns Jezebelle, and my friend Zach owns Zephyr. The other characters are property of the wwe.

Rating: We'll go with T+ for now. It may change as the story goes on so fair warning.

Prologue

The kingdom of Arodia wasn't always cold and dark. Back before Randall became the supreme ruler, it was a good kingdom. There were wars and minor evils, yes, but they were nothing compared to the bloodshed that he had led them into.

There are four regions in Arodia: Aquaticus, Caloria, Amaranth, and Birlor. Each nation has its own reputation and culture. Aquaticus, the nation by the sea, is famous for its fishing export and seafaring ways. The people are peaceful and rely on the sea to give it a good economy. Caloria, the nation where Castle Arodia is, is famous for its Trade Empire and vicious warriors. The people are warring and rely on no one but themselves. Amaranth, the nation in the woods, is famous for its bountiful crops and hunting methods. The people are shy and tend to keep to themselves. Birlor, the nation in the mountains, is famous for their music and the arts. The people tend to be wanderers and fit in almost everywhere.

These four nations are powerful unto themselves but each also had enemies. Aquaticus was constantly trying to defend themselves against Caloria and Amaranth was always trying to take land from Birlor. They did not try to get along but instead were ready to fight at every instant. That was until a fifth nation sprang up: Darakios, the shadow nation. The leader of the nation, Randall, led an army and took over Caloria without warning. When he murdered King Vincent, Randall became the ruler of Arodia.

Now, when the nations need it most, a warrior shall arise from each to defend the world. But can nations that hate each other really work together to destroy a common evil?


	2. Chapter 1: The Ocean Nation

Chapter 1: The Ocean Nation (Caserea)

The spray of the ocean hits the side of the boat as I help my father toss the anchor over the side of our fishing vessel. We've just finished the catch of the day and the sun is setting over the horizon. This is my favorite time of day. When the sky is a pallet of pinks, reds, and oranges and the seagulls are flying home for the day and low tide is setting in.

"Caserea, help me get these fish. One man can't do this on his own," my father, Jerald, says catching my attention. I turn to him and grab one end of the net we have our fish in as he grabs the other. We lift it and carry it to our house. It's not large compared to Aquatican standards but it's also not small. We have two bedrooms and a kitchen and that's all one can really ask for.

"The gods granted us a fruitful bounty today papa," I smile as we set the net down on the table. I go to the well outside and fill a bucket up so that I may wash my hands and papa can have something to wash his carving knife off in.

"Aye, that we did Cas. Wavein did grant us a good haul," papa says as I come back inside, "Now, run along. I have to gut these fish. Why don't you go to market and buy some bread for supper." He tosses me a sack of coins. I smile and leave.

The market in my town of Ocenian is one of the most lavish in all of Aqauticus. Not only do fishermen sell their wares but jewelers and clothiers sell theirs. My favorite stall is owned by my friend Adymn. He's the son of our blacksmith and he enjoys creating weaponry. Everyone, even I, believes that he's going to be the warrior from the water nation who gets chosen by the prophets to take down Randall. After all, he's the most skilled warrior in all of Ocenian. "What weapons do you have today, Adymn?" I ask stopping at his stall. Not only is he a great warrior, he's handsome beyond compare. Like most Aquaticans his hair looks like it was spun from the purest gold and his eyes are such a deep blue that even Wavein would be jealous of them.

"I have a lot. Something that I think you'll find most wonderful are the twin sais father made this morning." He hands me a pair of sais and I hold them in my hands. They feel perfect, like they belong with me. "The blades are made of the finest steel and the hilts made of the finest gold and encrusted with sapphires. Father thinks they will sell for a high price."

"That they will," I nod, handing them back, "What do you think of them?"

"I don't like sais. I prefer swords," he nods, gesturing to the sword at his side.

"I remember. Well, I have to get bread so that father and I may have something other than fish. Farewell." I nod at him. I turn on my heels and head away from the weapons stall. The thought of those sais in my hand is still in my mind. I may not be a great warrior like Adymn but I do enjoy the feeling I get in battle. I just don't have any weapons to call my own.

As I arrive at the baker's stall near the steps of the temple of Wavein, I hear the echo of a conch shell. The ringing of the conch shell signifies that the prophets need to talk to us. I join my father at the base of the temple steps as the oldest prophet, our leader Richarthos, steps forward. He is a man who no one quite knows the age of and he uses a cane to walk. He gets to the very top step and says in a raspy voice, "The gods have spoken through me for eons. Now, in the kingdom's darkest hour they have told me the name of the hero that shall lead us against the forces of evil."

I look over at Adymn. He's smiling in victory, knowing it's only a few seconds before he is declared the great hero of Aquaticus. I look back at the prophet who says, "And that hero is… Caserea Titanicus."

My jaw drops. Me? The great hero of Aquaticus? The crowd turns and every eye is on me.

"This is an outrage!" one of the prophets declares, "Her? A girl is our great hero?"

"Do you claim the gods lie Marcus?" Richarthos speaks.

"Surely she is not a warrior. Do you even have a weapon, girl?" the prophet, Marcus, says to me. His eyes are cold and unforgiving.

I open my mouth to speak and Adymn steps up, "Yes she does," he holds the sais from earlier out. I take them and turn to Adymn. Though there is a cold look in his eyes, he isn't turning me away of alienating me. In fact, he may have just saved my life.

"This is… the gods have forsaken us. Why leave us with a girl hero?" Marcus snarls. Part of the crowd is agreeing with him.

"None the less, she is our hero." Richarthos looks at me with his pale blue eyes, "And she shall be great. Pack your bags young one. Tonight you leave for the town of Brancheta in Amaranth." He turns and with the rest of the prophets, walks back into the temple.

I turn to Adymn and hand him the sais, "I can't take these and I can't go."

He refuses to take them. "You can and you will. You're the hero and no matter what, a hero lives up to the expectations set before them."

"My papa needs me here…"

"I'll look after Jerald. You can count on me."

I hug him, "I'm going to miss you Adymn."

He holds me, "Take care of yourself. Remember all I taught you about fighting. You'll need it."

I nod, "I have to pack my bags, saddle the horse, and leave. I guess this is goodbye."

He lets go of me and shakes his head, "True friends never say goodbye Cas. This is only good night."


	3. Chapter 2: Into the flame

Chapter 2: Into the flame (Kairi)

"Princessa, I told you to never let your guard down. And what did you do? You let your guard down!" my mentor, Reymundo, yells at me as he knocks the sword out of my hand with a flowing sweep on his own sword. The clang echoes as it hits the marble tiling of the training room floor.

"Rey I'm just not as good as you," I charm, looking down at him. I have many tutors but Reymundo is my favorite. He's been a friend of my father, Eduardo's, since I was born. He's an older man who is very short but very capable with any sort of weaponry.

He laughs and runs a hand through his black hair, "You certainly are your father's daughter. Your very capable of charming people."

I nod and pick my sword up, "Besides, you know that I'm not good with my sword. Now, give me my throwing stars and I can take you out."

"Exactly why your father wants to train you in swordsmanship," Rey sighs, "The prophecy of the great warrior says nothing of throwing stars."

"I know, I know," I sigh, "Prophecy states that the great warrior will be the child of a king and shall be skilled with sword."

"Exactly."

"But your forgetting one thing," I say softly, sheathing my sword.

"And that is?"

"I'm the only child of a king in this kingdom." I say, a slight smile on my face.

Reymundo nods, his face somber. We both know why I'm the only child of the king. My father has a major temper and my brothers: Raul and Stephen angered him. My father had them beheaded for plotting to over throw him, leaving me an only child. After that my father refused to be with a woman just in case the child would over throw him. I was safe only because I am a girl and the ultimate crime in Caloria is to murder a girl.

Or so they say. I've never been outside the palace walls. My father claims it's for the best. But it isn't. I long to see what the nation I will inherit is like but I won't get to do that until I'm allowed to start on the voyage to Amaranth as a great warrior.

"Princessa," Reymundo smiles as I sit down on the palace floor, "please don't think that the swordsmanship is the only thing you lack. You still have to control your temper."

"I don't have a temper." I snap.

"Point in case," smiles Rey.

"Look, I'm fine. Honestly," I sigh, "It's just…how am I suppose to find my way to Amaranth if I've never been outside the palace walls?"

Rey puts a hand on my shoulder, "Princessa, I'm going with you."

I smile, "Father gave you permission to come along?"

He smirks, "Not yet. But I have a feeling he will."

"Feelings be damned. You saw it in a dream didn't you?" I smirk. See, not only is Rey my fathers advisor but he's also empathic and a tad psychic. He's always had these weird premonitions. But my favorite thing about Rey is that his eyes change colors when his emotions change. When he's sad they are light blue, when he's angry, their blood red, and when he's happy their gold. He says that my eyes flash colors sometimes but I've never seen them do that.

"Yes, I saw it in a dream," Rey laughs, "Now, c'mon we should go see your father."

I stand and the two of us walk through the corridor to my fathers throne room. It's beautiful, decorated in the finest gold and most beautiful of rubies. My favorite thing in the throne room is a tapestry depicting the war goddess Lavasi. My father is sitting in his throne, reading a scroll.

"Father," I curtsy as Rey kneels before him.

My father looks up from his scroll, smiling, "Kairi. Rey."

"King Eduardo," Rey nods, standing.

"What brings you to the throne room?"  
"I would like to know if you will allow me to accompany Princessa Kairi on her journey." Rey says.

"And what reasoning do you have to this?"

"She's never set foot beyond the palace walls. I, however, am very familiar with all nations." Rey says.

"He's right papa." I smile.

My father rubs the stubble on his chin, pondering what to do, "You won't interfere with what happens?"

"Of course not, m'lord."

"Then by all means, accompany my daughter." Father laughs.

I hug him and smile, "You won't regret it."

"I hope not," he nods.

I turn towards Rey, "I have to pack. What do you recommend I bring?"

"It's up to you. Just make sure to pack your spirit necklace."

I nod. My spirit necklace, just like most spirit necklaces of my people, holds my familiar. If I die then I am allowed to come back in the form of whatever creature is inside of it. No one is sure what their spirit necklace holds but Rey assures that it's something wonderful.

I turn on my heels and head to my room, ready to begin my journey.

**Each chapter has a wwe character or two in it but they were renamed. I forgot at the end of the first chapter to put who was in it.**

**Adymn- Christian**

**Jerald- Jerry Lawler**

**This chapter: Reymundo- Rey Mysterio**

** Eduardo- Eddie Guerrero**


	4. Chapter 3: Swan Song

Chapter 3: Swan Song (Zephyr)

_A hero he shall always be_

_As is determined by Destiny_

_He'll leave when he comes of age_

_But trouble will come if anger shall rage_

That was the birth song sung when I was born. Most people get happy go lucky birth songs that say they'll be great musicians or artists. Not mine. I get that I'm going to be a great warrior. Just great. As if my mother dying wasn't enough to make me an outcast.

I'm not like most people in the town of Avia, or for that matter like most people in the entire nation of Birlor. For starters, I don't play an instrument. My father thought it was pointless to teach someone who was going to be a great warrior to play an instrument. Second of all, my bird isn't something magnificent and beautiful. Instead of getting a falcon, the symbol of strength, or an owl, the symbol of wisdom, I got a crow, the symbol of trickery.

"Zephyr," my father says coldly as I enter the hut that he and my sister Bella share. "do you know what today is?"

I nod my head, a lump forming in my throat. Exactly 17 years ago today is the day that my mother died and the day that my father started hating me. It's also my birthday. "Yes sir."

"Then you know that I expect you to be out of the village by sun down," he sneers. I hate my father. He's hated me for 17 years and for a reason I can't control. Is he proud that his only son will be a hero? No. Is he sad that I'm leaving and may never return? No. Is he ecstatic that once I set foot out of this hut he'll be able to abuse my sister like the sick freak he is? Yes.

"I plan on it, sir." I reply just as coldly as my sister enters. If it wasn't for her, I'd have given up on life a long time ago. I smile at her, "Bell."

"Do you really have to go?" she asks sadly. She glances at out father out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm afraid I do," I reply softly.

She nods and looks away, terrified. I'm not blind. I know what my father does to her. She's only two years older than I am, technically a woman. Father has yet to give anyone permission to wed her and since she isn't married, she isn't allowed her own house. "I'll miss you."

I look at my father and stride to the table, slamming my hand down. "How much for her?"  
"What?" he snarls.

"How much for Bell?" I ask again.

"She isn't for sale."  
"Bull. I know that you need the money because I'm the only one in this house who works and once I leave your broke," I smirk, "So I'll ask again, how much for Bella?"  
He stares at me for what seems like forever. Finally he sits back in his chair and replies, "Nothing."

I snarl, reaching for my battle axe that hangs across my back. Bella puts her hand on my shoulder, urging me to calm down. She takes my birth song very seriously and part of that is the anger part. She's always trying to help. I turn on my heel and stride out of the house.

I come to rest at my favorite place in all of Avia, the tree of life. Supposedly this is the tree that the god Talon planted for his beloveds birds. It always sends a feeling of peace through my soul.

"Zeph," a cool and calm voice from behind me says. I turn to see my closest, and only, friend Evan.

"Evan," I smile, gesturing for him to sit next to me.

He does so and says, "So your leaving huh?"

"I have to," I reply wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Yeah. It's your destiny."

"You sound sad."

"Of course I'm sad," Evan sighs, "You're leaving and you may never come back. You could die…"

"Evan…you could come with me," I offer softly, looking at him. Our eyes meet.

"I could?"  
I nod and bite my lower lip, "That way we never have to lose each other."

He stands, "There's nothing left in this town for me anyway if you leave."

"So you're coming with me?"

He nods, "Together forever." He offers a hand and helps me up.

I stare at him, "Do you have a sword or some sort of weapon?" In all the time that Evan and I have been friends I have never seen him use a weapon. He plays the lute and sings. Not fight.

"What do you think my music is?" he smirks.

My jaw drops, "You're a…a…"

"A musimagi?" he asks.

Musimagi are the strongest magicians in all of Birlor and there are very few of them. They are so powerful that they can use their songs to create whatever they want and have whatever desired effect they want to on an enemy. Most are women. Obviously not all.

I nod and look off at the sun and the horizon, "Our destiny is out there. Ready to go meet it?"

**Characters**

**Evan: Evan Bourne**

**Bella: Nikki Bella**


	5. Chapter 4: Champion of Rockar

Chapter 4: Champion of Rockar (Jezebelle)

I swing my sword into my opponents side, the sound echoing through the arena. Hundreds of people watch as I circle him, sword raised to strike. Usually, I am not good with a sword and ten to use my quarter staff instead but I have no choice but to use it in this tournament.

My opponent, a tall and muscular farmer, tries to knock my sword from my hand but to no avail. I counter his attack with a well placed jab to the stomach. He lets his defense down and I put the tip of my sword against his throat. End game.

I look up at the leader of our small town of Rockar, Johnathan. He smiles at me and gives me the thumb up sign, signaling for me to let him live. I remove my sword from his neck and curtsy. He bows and walks away.

Johnathan makes his way to the field and I sigh. He's perfect. A perfect smile, perfectly green eyes, a perfect body. "I give you our champion: Jezebelle Vale." He raises my arm and though I'm almost certain he doesn't like me I feel an electric vitality in his fingers.

As he turns to me, he snaps his fingers and two men bring a beautiful cloak forward. "And also as a reward you get the cloak of Eowyn." He wraps it around my shoulders and smiles.

The cloak of Eowyn is the most powerful object that our city has. Rumor is that the first human, a girl named Eowyn, was presented the cloak by wood nymphs that raised her. It's suppose to allow the wearer to have control over Earth.

I curtsy, "Thank you Johnathan."

He smiles at me, "Please call me John."

I nod, "Alright John."

"I would also like you to attend dinner with me tonight," he nods.

I smile, "Thank you."

He turns and starts to walk away. I let out a sigh and head back to my barracks, noticing the looks that some people in the stands are giving me. Envy, admiration, but mostly hatred and contempt and with good reason.

In my nation, women don't fight. We have to tend the crops at home to make sure that our families have enough to eat and we have to give our husbands large families. I do neither. I refuse to just blend into the mold and become what they want me to be. I'm going to make my own destiny.

I change out of my armor and the cloak before putting a green dress on. The last thing, I want is the leader of my tribe to think of me as uncivilized. That would be horrible, even for someone who doesn't care what others of her nation think of her.

I put the cloak back on and walk to the place where John lives. It's not a palace but it's the closest thing Rockar has. It's a gorgeous ivy covered log cabin set in the center of town with a beautiful garden of roses, lilacs, and other flowers. I knock on the door and stand there, waiting for John to answer. When he does the breath catches in my chest. He's not wearing a shirt, exposing a rippling torso and a tattoo of a wolf paw print. "John," I smile softly.

"Jezebelle," he smiles ushering me in, "I'm glad you could make it." He walks me into the dining hall where two young men sit. "These are my brothers, Phillip and David."

"This must be the champion of Rockar?" the most masculine asks.

"Yes David. This is Jezebelle Vale," John nods, pulling a chair out for me.

"She's as gorgeous as you said." Phillip, the other man, smirks.

John blushes and so do I. "Was there a purpose for this supper?" I ask.

John sits at the head of the table as young women begin to set trays of food on the table. There is every kind of fruit harvested in our town, as well as exotic ones from foreign lands. Trays of vegetables are stacked high. And the main dish is a beautifully roasted boar. He clears his throat and stands, raising a glass. David, Phillip, and I follow suit. "To Jezebelle, may she defend our nation the best she can."

"To Jezebelle." David and Phil echo. They take a sip of their ale and so do I. It feels weird to have people toasting to my name. We sit down and I fix my plate.

"So Miss Vale-"

"Jezebelle," I correct Phillip.

"I'm sorry Jezebelle. My brother tells me you're an expert with a sword."

"I'm not as good with a sword as I am with my quarter staff." I meekly reply.

"Then you must be a good warrior." David nods.

I turn my attention to John, "You didn't answer me. Is there a purpose for this supper?"

He swallows a bite of boar and replies, "Yes, actually, there is."

"And that is?"  
"Well," he starts, "it's not surprise that I am a man of my word. I swore you'd go and be the great hero but…"

"But?"

He gives me an annoyed look, "But I need to get away as well and what I didn't tell the competitors is that whoever won, I would accompany."

"Your going as well?"

He nods, "David and Phillip will rule the city in my stead. I'm coming with you."

I nod and reply, "We leave after supper."

"So be it."

**Characters**

**Johnathan: John Cena**

**David: Batista**

**Phillip: C.M. Punk**


	6. Chapter 5: The Dark Kingdom

Chapter 5: The Dark Kingdom (Randall)

As much as I love fighting, I love the screams that my prisoners emit twice as much. It's like a symphony of terror and I am only at peace when I hear it, no matter if it's the scream of a warrior who we have defeated in battle or the scream of a woman who we have kidnapped from her home. So I spend most of my time in the torture chambers. But lately, even that hasn't been enough to calm my troubled soul.

For some unknown reason, I have been spending time in my study. At night my dreams are haunted by three things: a rebellion, a war, and a woman. The rebellion and the war are common in my dreams. But the woman is like no other I have seen before. She is such an ethereal beauty. Her hair is a golden color and her eyes are a pure ice blue. In my dreams every time I try to attain her I cannot. And there is nothing, woman or worldly possession, that I shouldn't have. Maybe the answer to who she is lays in one of my tomes.

"Master," one of my servants says as she enters my room, "the prophetess has requested your presence." I look up from the book I am reading, my cold brown eyes locked onto her. Like most of my female servants, she wears a very slinky two piece outfit.

"Escort her in," I order. The servant exits and a beautiful woman in a black robe enters. Her hair and eyes are pure white. "What?" I coldly ask.

"I had a vision," she says, he voice soft and pure. Ironic for a prophetess of Shade.

"Of?" I ask walking to her.

"The fabled warriors of legend."

I grab her shoulders tightly, "Tell me!" I order.

"They are going to be your down fall," she simply replies.

I shove her into the table, "What did you see?!" I demand.

She looks up at me, hair strewn across her face. "They'll come to the kingdom to destroy you. Three women and one men. Alone they are easy to crush but together not even the gods themselves can defeat them."

"Tell me of the warriors."

"One shall come from each direction. From the east comes a woman of the water, beautiful and wise. From the south comes a woman of the flame, strong and independent. From the west comes a man of the mountain, brave and bold. From the north comes a woman of the forest, stern and fierce."

"So, an uprising to bring me down." I mush, sitting back down in my chair. "Thank you…"

"Tessa," she replies softly standing up.

"Ah, Tessa. Thank you. You shall receive a hefty reward for any information you bring me about them."

She nods, "Yes sire."

"You're dismissed."

She swiftly exits the room and I can't blame her. My subjects know that I am easy to anger. Very easy to anger.

I exit my study and walk down the corridor until I reach the room of my closest advisor and greatest warrior: Theodore. We have been allies since I invaded Castle Arodia and spared his life. By all means, he should be king by now. "Theodore, I need your assistance."

He looks up at me, turning from his cohort who is laying on the bed. "M'lord, what is it?"

"I need you to send some of your soldiers to each of the kingdoms in Arodia. Offer a generous fee to those who have any information of the fabled warriors." I instruct, eyes locked on Theodore. He is a handsome lad but unfortunately he will never have children. He's in love with one of his best soldiers, Carwyn. In fact, Carwyn is the one laying on the bed.

"Yes sire."

I sit down on a chair in the room, "You two boys are busy?"  
Theodore blushes and looks at Carwyn, "No sir. He…he just needed a massage and I was willing to help…"

"Don't lie to me Theodore. I have a heavy persecution for liars."

He sighs, "Yes sir."

"Don't be ashamed. You're like a brother to me, both of you are. I just feat that your love for each other might cloud your judgment on the battle field."

"Oh no sir, it won't." Carwyn earnestly assures me.

I smirk, "Good. You'll be travelling of course."

Carwyn looks terrified, "But…but sir…"

"Don't fret. Your precious lover is coming with you. I may be heartless but I'm not that heartless." I reply standing.

"Thank you m'lord."

I nod, "I'll see myself out." I leave and head to my bedroom. I have things that I have to think about. For instance, I have to create strategies to defeat these warriors. If legend is correct, each will have their own strengths and weaknesses. I should be able to destroy the warriors of wind and earth easily. But fire and water are stronger. They won't be easily defeated. I have to plan for this.

But most of all, I have to plan for an heir. It's no secret that I am older and I want a son so I can carry on my legacy. Women from Darakios are beautiful but they are to common. I want someone powerful and exotic. Someone who isn't common. I want someone that doesn't look or behave like someone from Darakios. A woman who will fight me tooth and nail for domination and won't submit when I make love to her. I think that I want one of the warriors of legend.

I think that I want the blonde that haunts my dreams.

**Characters**

**Randall: Randy Orton**

**Tessa: Kelly Kelly**

**Theodore: Ted Dibiase jr**

**Carwyn: Cody Rhodes**


	7. Chapter 6: Bond of Destiny

Chapter 6: Bond of Destiny (Cas)

I have never had dreams as bad as the ones that haunted me as I slept last night. Usually my dreams reveal animals under the deep blue sea and I can see from the eyes of my spirit animal: the dolphin. But not last night. Last night was terrible.

Instead of dreaming about the ocean, I dreamt that I was at war. I wore a set of blue crystalline armor and stood in a dark palace. Around me were dead bodies that I didn't recognize. My sais were dark with blood and a man sat in a dark throne. I don't remember anything about him except for his eyes, dark and cold.

I'm awake now and glad I am. I don't know what that dream meant but I do know that it was dark. I've been travelling for three days and on the horizon I can see a town. I hope it's Branchetta. I don't think that I could travel much more. In fact…I'm still doubting that I'm the warrior of legend.

I mean, I'm nothing like she's described in legend. She's suppose to be chosen by the gods themselves and I was. Other than that, there is no similarity. She's suppose to be brave, beautiful, and wise. I cower when I hear the sound of battle. I'm average looking, maybe even a little ugly. I'm smart but not very smart. How can I ever live up to defeat the dark lord?

I pack my things into my bag and saddle my horse, Apothos. I climb onto his back and bring my heels into his side, urging him to run. The wind rushes past me and for a brief moment I get the same feeling that I get at sea. A calm and peaceful feeling that sooths whatever troubles I have. The feeling that no one can stop me from doing anything that I want to do. The feeling of freedom.

I arrive at a fork in the path where an old man sits. He's at least 6'0"and his gray hair is matted to his head. He looks at me and I can see an almost mystical glint in his eyes. "Where are you off to fair maiden?"

"The town of Branchetta, kind sir. And you?"  
"Nowhere and everywhere."

I look at him, puzzled, "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," he smiles, "Tell me miss, are you certain of which road to take?"

I look at both of the roads. One leads to a dark wooded area. From where I sit I can see no light filtering in from the trees. The other leads to a city. I can see large buildings and smoke coming from chimneys. "Aye. I take the one towards the city."

He chuckles and smiles at me, "And your quite certain. Tell me, what do you know of the nation of Amaranth?"  
I hesitate, putting my hand on one of my sais. "It's a nation rich with agriculture and flora."

"So would a city really fit that?"  
I smile, "No I guess it wouldn't," I nod, "Thank you kind sir."

"You're welcome Casarea," he says as I head down the road where the wooded area lies. I suddenly realize that he called me Casarea. I turn to see where he is but he's gone. How did he know who I am? And why did he help me?

Apothos trots along the path as we ride in the woods. If this is the way to Branchetta, I'm never going there ever again. Who knows that sorts of creatures live in these woods? It could be anything. I don't move my hand from my sais, to terrified that once I do something is going to come at me and I'm going to die.

Finally I get to a clearing in the woods and I can't believe what I see. It's the most majestic city that I have ever seen, even more majestic than Ocienan. The buildings seem to be carved out of the trees themselves and nothing has been paved over. It's gorgeous. I get off of my horse as I see people looking at me with wonder and excitement. "That's her," a little girl who is playing with her friends in the center of town says, "she's the water warrior."

I smile and head to the palace which is carved out of the largest tree in town. I enter the palace and walk to the throne room. An older man sits in the throne, eyes locked on me. I don't know who he is but I do know that he is not the man from my dreams. He's not as cold looking though he is very stern looking. I genuflect and bow my head.

"Are you the warrior of water?" he asks me. His voice has a steely undertone to it and an accent unlike anything that I am use to.

"Aye," I nod, "my name is Casarea Titanicus and I hail from the city of Oceinan in the country of Aquaticus. The gods have chosen me to lead my people into war."

"Rise," he orders. I get off my knee and stand stock still. He's examining me and I feel self conscious. What does he see as he stares at me? Does he see a young woman ready to die to liberate her nation? Or does he see a girl who is just a child trying to fight with the grownups? "The gods have given us a prime warrior from Aquaticus. Tell me, Casarea, how long have you been a warrior?"

"I'm…I'm not." I reply softly.

"Nonsense," he laughs, a bit more jovially. "I can see it in your eyes. Though you may not be a warrior where you are from I see it in your eyes. You've got the heart of a warrior."

I smiles, "Thank you sir."

"Where are my manners? I'm King Hunter, ruler of Branchetta," he smiles walking to me and clapping a hand to my back. "The other warriors are in the dining hall. Do you want to go there now or place your bags in your room first?"

I shake my head, "No sir, I just want to meet them sir."

"Please call me Hunter," he nods, "Calling me sit is like calling a whale a fish."

I laugh as we walk into the dining hall. I see a group of people sitting at a table. One is a tall woman with black hair and she is talking to a shorter man. Another is a handsome man with blondish brown hair and blue eyes who is talking to a man his height with black hair. The last group is a shorter woman with brown hair who is talking to a man with brown hair.

"Casarea, these are your comrades," Hunter says signaling to them. They look at me and I nod.

"Kairi Volcanus," the black haired girl nods, "And my companion Reymundo Sunblade from Caloria."

The brown haired man steps forward, "Zephyr Girosi. And my companion Evan Aeria from Birlor."

The last group steps forward, "Jezebelle Vale. My companion is Johnathan Stone from Amaranth."

"Casarea Titanicus. I travel alone from Aquaticus." I sit at the table and smile, "So we're the last hope of goodness?"

"Si," Kairi replies.

"And we have to rely on each other?" I ask.

"Aye," Jezebelle replies.

"But for now, we eat and be marry. Tomorrow you learn of your fore fathers of legend and receive your destined items."

**Characters**

**King Hunter: Triple H**


	8. Chapter 7: Trust

Chapter 7: Trust (Kairi)

As soon as I saw the last warrior enter, I didn't trust her. First of all, she was an Aquatican and they aren't any good to begin with. They are weak and definitely inferior to Calorians. Second of all, she had this vibe to her. It was like she was hiding something that wanted desperately to get out. I just don't feel right. Rey says we can trust these people and I do for the most part. The men from Birlor seem nice enough and so do the couple from Amaranth. It's just the girl from Aquaticus I don't trust.

We're sitting at a lavish table, eating and getting to know each other. The man from Birlor, Zephyr, smiles at me. "So you're from Caloria. What's it like there?"

I smile, "It's wonderful…well…to me it is. It's warm, never cold. We never have rain or snow."

He looks puzzled, "No rain? Then how do you get water?"  
"An irrigation system. The ground contains-"

"You mean you steal it from the oceans of Aquaticus," the girl from Aquaticus, Casarea, coolly replies.

I shoot her a cold look, "You cannot steal water from an ocean! Do you not know that it doesn't solely belong to you?"

"You can steal water from an ocean. The water belongs to the creatures that live in it and when you take water from it, you steal from the animals that live there," she replies. I growl at her. I'm already sick of her self-righteous crap. Who does she think she is?

I turn my attention back to Zephyr, "So, what of Birlor?"  
"It's wonderful. Birds make their home in nests everywhere and the air is always so crisp. Out land is filled with beautiful music."

"Sing for us!" Hunter laughs.

"Oh sir, I don't…"

"A Birlorian who doesn't sing? Nonsense!" Hunter laughs. I like this man. He reminds me of my father.

"I can sing for you," Evan smiles. He pulls a lute from under the table and begins to play a soft tune.

_Warriors four they come to be_

_The warriors of fable_

_Each hail from different lands you see_

_And protect us whenever able_

_A girl from Aquaticus there be_

_Her hair as gold as the sun_

_She bears the duty of her country_

_And will rest when her job is done_

_A warrior from Caloria is there as well_

_Her eyes as red as a berry_

_She has a fierceness unmatched they tell_

_And her family is of a noble vary_

_A woman from Amaranth is in this clan_

_Her skin as fair as the ice_

_She holds her own and men they ran_

_Because her skill with sword is her vice_

_A man from Birlor ends the team_

_His voice as soft as the snow_

_As he battles a smile does gleam_

_As his axe destroys many a foe_

_Their destinies are to end a king_

_Whose evil and dark as the night_

_With his death they shall bring_

_A new age calm and bright_

Evan stops singing and we clap. But something worries me. How did he know that I was royalty? I told none of them of my lineage. How did he manage to find out that I was royal? "Beautiful!" Rey smiles.

"I agree. Evan your voice sounds as if you were an angel who was cast aside," Hunter laughs. It's remarkable how the Birlorian men seem to be getting along with the Amaranthians. Aren't they supposed to be bitter rivals?

"Tell me," Cas asks, "what songs do you know from Aquaticus?"

"Please, we're all just so eager to hear how whales sound," I smirk. The others, except Cas, laugh. She's looking at me hatefully and I can tell she doesn't like me. The feelings mutual.

"The only song I know from Aquaticus is an old fishing tune. Perhaps I'll sing it for you sometime," Evan smiles good naturedly. He's a lot more personable than Zephyr. But Zephyr…well…I won't deny that I'm attracted to him. He's got a pure, clean shaven face and soulful eyes. He's tall and muscular but there is a serene and elegant grace to him that intrigues me. By Calorian, and Birlorian standards I hope, he's a handsome man.

Hunter looks at us as the last of the food is carried away from the table. "I must bid you all good evening. You know where your rooms are. I recommend you get a good night's sleep as well," he leaves and I look at Rey.

"I'm going to my room. I want to get a good night's sleep," I nod and leave the table. I walk to my room and lay on the canopy bed. I just want to sleep and learn to trust my team.


	9. Chapter 8: Weapons of Destiny

Chapter 8: Weapons of Destiny (Zephyr)

I slept through the night and I was surprised. When I'm in a new place I tend not to sleep. But since the room that Evan and I were given only had one bed, we shared a bed. It felt right, feeling the warmth of his skin against mine as I slept. The light of the sun filtering through the window woke us up this morning and we're now sitting in the great hall, waiting for the others.

"Your song last night was wonderful," I smile, looking at Evan. His hair is ruffled and he looks extremely tired. "Are you all right? You look sleepy."

"I'm fine Zeph. I just am use to more sleep," Evan nods, "Thank you for commenting on my song. I can teach you to play an instrument."

"Really?" I've always wanted to learn how to play the lyre but I was cursed with being a warrior since the moment of my birth. I was told it was pointless to learn.

"Sure, it's easy," Evan smiles at me.

I nod as Hunter and the others come downstairs. "Morning," I smile nodding generally. I don't see why most Birlorians hate Amaranthians. By what I've seen from King Hunter, Johnathan, and Jezebelle they are kind people. Maybe the hatred from Amaranthians has been drilled into our heads just like the love for music.

"What are you two doing up this early?" Hunter asks, smiling.

"Birlorians don't sleep late," I reply, "We get up when the first rooster crows."

Casarea, the girl from Aquaticus, smiles gently. "Same for Aquaticans. We have to be up early to do the best fishing. Doesn't mean that I don't enjoy sleeping in when the time comes."

"Yes, well, today is an important day. If you all would be so kind as to follow me," Hunter says. We get up and he leads us through a maze of corridors until we reach a library. Hunter crosses to a bookcase and removes a book to reveal a secret staircase. He grabs one of the torches at the entrance and leads us down it. Down into the darkness.

Now, I'm not scared of much but I'm sort of claustrophobic. Men and women aren't meant to be closed in, especially Birlorian men and women. "How much farther?" I ask.

"Why? Is someone scared?" Kairi asks teasingly.

"I just don't like closed in places," I reply softly. We get to an open room where four alters are set up on the four sides of the room. "What is this place?"

"The Sanctuary. The first time an evil king tried to take over Arodia, four people rose up from each nation," Hunter explains, "From the fire kingdom came Lolita. She was fierce and brave. From the water nation came Mnemone. She was beautiful but wise. From the earth nation came Darrius. He was gentle but strong. And from the air nation came Aelous. He was soft and yet powerful." He points to tapestries hanging on the wall behind each other.

Aeolous looks a bit like me and a bit like Evan. He had my fair skin and blue eyes but he had Evans black hair and calm smile. In the tapestry, a crow is perched on his shoulder and he is holding a lute. Across his back a large battle axe is shocked. "Wow…"I smile.

"As you can see each of you resemble your fore hero. To add to that, the heroes each left behind two enchanted objects. One they placed here and the other they hid away so that no one could find it," Hunter continues, gesturing to the alters. He turns to Casarea, "To you was left a set of styrigan armor built by Waveins nymphs and hidden is a pair of sais so powerful they can remove the flesh from a human and they still live." He hands her this beautiful set of blue armor but she doesn't look pleased. Hunter turns to Kairi, "To you was left the sword of Dagoria and hidden was the helm of flames." He hands her a gorgeously crafted sword. Turning to Jezebelle he smiles, "To you goes the bow of fawn and the cloak of Eowyn."

Jezebelle pauses, "I thought you said that the other was hidden away? I have the cloak of Eowyn."  
Hunter laughs heartily, "Aye I did say they were hidden away. And if you truly want to hide something, where better to put it then in plain sight." He turns to me, "and to you was left the axe of Talon and hidden was the lute of Winge."

Great. Just great. One of my weapons I won't be able to use. "Thank you sir…" I softly say, holding the axe in one of my hands.

"Do not look so down Zephyr. The time will come when you are able to be even greater than expected." Hunter smiles. I nod and he continues," You must first seek out the weapons and items that were left to you. If you cannot find them before Randall, then you are all in grave danger for he knows how to use them to their full potential. The journey will not be easy. You will face dangers untold. But if you can learn to work together as a team then you will do great things. You might want to start your search in Aquaticus. I bid you farewell and good luck. A team of my best soldiers will see you to the city gates."

We are led back upstairs and we say our goodbyes to Hunter individually. When I say goodbye, Hunter takes hold of my shoulders and says, "Even the greatest of heroes was once unsure of what they could do. You'll be great one day. Trust me," he lets me go as I climb atop of my horse. We ride to the edge of town and I look at Kairi's friend Rey who is riding beside me. "Do you know where we're going?"

He shakes his head.

"But you're still going?"

Rey smiles at me, his eyes a golden color. "It's not the destination that truly matters, it's the journey. Casarea knows where were going. Let her lead us."

I nod, focusing my eyes straight ahead of me. Some where out there lies our destinies. We just have to find them.


	10. Chapter 9: Trouble

Chapter 9: Trouble (Jez)

We've been travelling for hours now. Casarea is leading us to the Aquatican capital of Tideus but I think we're lost. We're just deeper into the woods than we already were. I ride my horse, Midnight, up next to her. "Casarea, do you have any idea where we are?" I ask, trying to keep my voice calm.

"On the way to Aquaticus. This is the same way that I went when I came to Branchetta." Cas softly replies.

"Are you sure that you know where you're leading us?" I ask.

"No," she sighs, "I say we just rest here."

"Oh, so who died and made you leader?" Kairi asks.

Cas looks at her, "You stay out of this. If we keep traveling then we could just get even more lost."

"I agree with her," Zephyr nods, "I don't feel right traveling at night. Darakians could be out there."

I look at him, "John and I would know if any Darakians were out there, trust me."

"How so?" he asks.

"They tend not to tread lightly against the ground. We'd hear them. Either by the slight snap of any twigs they would step on or we'd feel the slight change in the ground." John replies.

"So how should we split up duties?"

"Rey and I will gather fire wood. John, Jezebelle you two look for food. Cas, try to get water. Evan, Zephyr you two take first watch." Kairi nods, taking charge.

I dismount my horse and grab my bow, walking to start hunting. John follows me and says, "This is nice isn't it?"  
I smile lightly and nod, "What should we hunt?"

"Deer perhaps. I saw some track about a mile back. They should be nearby." John replies. He climbs a tree and perches himself on a high branch. He closes his eyes, knowing that in the darkness his sense of hearing will be more useful to him than his sense of sight. He looks serene and peaceful. He opens his eyes and looks at me, "About a mile north."

I nod and slink through the underbrush, hiding in one of the larger patches of grass. A few feet in front of me is a gorgeous buck. He's pawing the ground in front of him but other than that he's standing stock still. I gently knock an arrow in my bow and say a silent prayer to Faun and let my arrow fly. It hits the buck in the chest and he stumbles a bit before falling to the ground.

I walk over to the buck and remove my arrow. I don't want the poor creature to be dishonored. I whistle for John and wait for him to show up. I'll need him to help me carry our dinner back to the campsite.

As I wait for John to show up, I hear a rustling in the bushes behind me. I turn, bow raised and ready to strike. A creature steps out of the bush and I feel my breath catch in my chest. It has the unmistakeable hindquarters of a horse but it's torso is that of a human male. "Human," he speaks softly, "I mean you no harm."

"Who are you?" I ask, bow still raised.

"My name is Roanin. I'm the leader of a small band of centaurs. Might I ask who you are?"

"Jezebelle Vale." I nod, smiling.

"You're her?" he asks. I can see a glimmer of happiness in his eyes.

"Yes…" I reply.

"We've seen your destiny in the stars and it is great," he replies as the other centaur walk up behind him. There are two women, two children, and another male. "Jezebelle this is my clan. My mate Carmin and daughter Darva, my brother Seamus, his mare Elekta, and his son Ekron."

I smile at them as John walks up behind me, "This is my friend Johnathan."

Roanin chuckles to himself and nods to him, "Pleasure to meet you."

I look at Roanin, "Why did you sneak up on me?"

"I meant no harm. I saw you and I thought you may be the person who has been killing off my brethren." Roanin meekly apologizes.

"Someone's been killing off centaurs?" John asks.

"Yes. Before we were a vast clan. Now…" Seamus gestures to the centaurs that stand before us.

"How has your clan perished?" I inquire.

"We know not. One moment they would be standing before us and the next…" Carmin sadly trails off.

"They would disappear into the shadows?" John asks.

"Yes." Elekta nods.

We share a glance, "Darakians." We echo.

"Here in the forest?" Carmin says, looking terrified.

"Don't worry. John and I will alert our travelling party. For now, stay somewhere safe, out of the shadows." I nod. We grab the buck I had shot and head back to camp where Cas, Kairi, Rey, Zephyr, and Evan are gathered around a roaring fire. "We have a problem." I state as we drop the buck.

"Oh?" Rey asks.

"Aye. Jezebelle and I ran into a clan of centaurs. They say something has been hunting them down. Something human that's been pulling them into the shadows never to be seen again."

"Darakians." Cas whispers, a look of terror on her face.

"Exactly. We have to be extra careful. If King Randall finds out about us starting our quest…" I say.

"We'd be in grave danger." John finishes.

"I say we hunt them down and pound their faces in," Kairi smirks.

"It's not advisable. We still don't' have enough battle smarts to take on Darakian men. I say unless they attack we don't seek them out," Evan says.

I nod, "John and I will take first watch. Rest up."

**Characters**

**Roanin: Finlay**

**Carmin: Mickie James**

**Seamus: Seamus (that new guy on ECW)**

**Elekta: Tiffany (the ECW general manager)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK ABOUT IT IF PEOPLE DON'T ADD THEIR TWO CENTS SHARE.**


	11. Chapter 10: Dream Desires

Chapter 10: Dream Desires (Randall)

I know I'm dreaming as soon as I see the city of Hetara in Caloria laying in ruin and rubble. Warriors from both my army and the army of the nations lay on the ground dead. Through the smoke I can see a beautiful young woman laying against the broken statue of the goddess Lavasi. Her blonde hair is matted against her face with blood and she has a gash above her left eyebrow. A red stain decorates her blue armor and she looks as if she is in immense pain.

I stride over to her and take her face in one of my hands, "You thought you could destroy me you pathetic little wench!" I growl.

She looks up at me, defiance in her eyes. "Ogo oto lehl," she curses at me in an unknown language. She spits at my feet. I fiercely backhand her across the face, the spikes on my gauntlet leaving an impression upon her face. She cries out, a sound of terror but at the same time beauty.

"Speak like that again and I'll hurt you worse," I inform her. She tries to look away but I hold her face still. "I'm not done talking to you! Do you know who I am?"

"King Randall. A tyrant who took over Caloria and my homeland of Aquaticus," she growls at me.

"Ah, so you're an Aquatican." I smirk. I kneel in front of her, "Tell me, Aquatican, how does it feel to look into the eyes of a so called tyrant? Are you afraid of me little one? Or perhaps you yearn for me to bed you?"

I see disgust in her eyes, "I would never bed nor fear a monster like you! I'd rather face the forces of Draughti than do either."

"Really?" I ask, my face only inches from hers. I put one of her hands against my groin, groaning. "Are you sure you don't want this?" I feel her trying to recoil as my lips claim hers. She's thrashing, trying to get out of my grasp. The more she thrashes the more I can feel my arousal growing.

I push her so that she's laying flat on the ground and I straddle her, not breaking the kiss. She tastes so wonderfully light. I pin her hands above her head and grind against her. I break the kiss, "Tell me what is you na—" She head butts me in the face and I let go of her, blood trickling from my nose. She reaches over for her sword which I try to get before she does. We wrestle for it until I get control of the sword and knock her to the ground.

I put the tip of the sword against her throat. She looks up at me, a combination of emotions in her eyes. The main one I can see though is fear. She's terrified of what I'm going to do. She sees herself about to die but I see a different path. I use the sword to cut the straps holding her breastplate in place. It falls away from her with a clang, revealing a white corset, the stain from her wound like a drop of blood on the snow. "Please…" she begs, "…don't…"

"This should be a honor for a woman such as yourself, Aquatican. I'm considered a man among gods there aren't I?" I cackle, removing my own breastplate and revealing my chiseled torso.

"Your considered a tyrant and a man who will do anything to get what he wants." She whispers as I kneel at her feet, eyes feasting hungrily on her body.

"And that's the truth," I laugh. I straddle her and rip the armor covering her lower body away.

"Lord Randall….please….don't do this…"

"I'm sorry. Well…actually…I'm not." I roughly tear her corset from her, revealing her wonderfully sculpted breasts. She lets out a pious cry and I laugh darkly, before my lips trail down to her breasts leaving little kisses as I do. I take one of her nips in my mouth, laving it thouroughly with my tongue and teasing it with my teeth. Her hands are trying to push me away but her body is arching against me. She either wants it but is terrified or she's terrified and slowly starting to enjoy the sensations.

I move my hand along her stomach until I reach the waistband of her slip. Sensually I slide my hands against the moist depths as she moans, her fight against giving in over and now reducing herself to cling to me. She gently moans, "My name…my name is Casarea Titanicus."

"Casarea…" I smile as I remove her slip. I slide my lower body armor away, revealing myself, "have you ever taken a lover?"

She shakes her head, "I'm chaste…" she glances briefly at my member before looking away.

"Are you afraid of me?" I ask.

"No."

"Then why do you look away?"

She looks at me, "I'm afraid of being claimed."

I laugh and with a quick snap of my hips I'm fully inside of her. She screams out in pain. I give her a moment to adjust before I start to move against her. "Your so tight….so sweet…" I groan. I take her hands and place them on my hips. My passion for her is unbridled. I throw my head back in ecstasy, a cry escaping my mouth. And when I'm on the verge of coming…I wake up.

I sit up in bed, furious that I couldn't obtain release in my dream. She was gorgeous and I know she is the same beautiful blonde that I have been seeing in all my dreams. And now I know her name. Her name is Casarea Titanicus. I love this woman and I won't stop until I find her. I don't care if I have to burn down all of Arodia. I will find her.

I look up as I hear my door open. It's Theodore, "What do you want?" I growl.

"Our spies in Branchetta found the ones they believe to be the warriors of fable," he replies snapping to attention.

I get up, despite my lack of clothing, "Who are they?"

Theodore blushes and hands me a visioneta. Visionetas are orbs used to view a moment that has been documented. As I hold it, the orb glows a red color before showing an image of a group of young men and women sitting at a table. I instantly recognize King Hunter, a man that I have hated all of my life. He murdered my father. There is a black haired young woman with tan skin and beautiful brown eyes, a Calorian by the looks of her and the man who sits to her left. Across from her sits a pair of young men, one is a black haired man with fair skin and the other is a blondish brown haired man, Birlorians by the look of their eyes. Next to them sits a duo with the same shade of brown hair and same green eyes, a male and female Amaranthian. The last is the one who catches my eyes. A gorgeous blonde with blue eyes. My gorgeous blonde with blue eyes. Casarea. "That's what was seen."

"Tell your men to be on the lookout for Casarea Titanicus. And saddle my horse. I want to ride."

"M'lord how do you…"

"Never mind how I now that. Just do it." I sternly order.

He nods, "Yes sir."

As Ted leaves a cruel smile crosses my face and I say to myself, "It won't be long now Casarea. You will be mine."


	12. Chapter 11: Kidnapped

Chapter 11: Kidnapped (Casarea)

Last night I had another nightmare about the brunette stranger that worried me even worse than the others. In my nightmare I was in the middle of a town that lay in rubble, already hurt and bleeding. The evil looking brunette, who I know now is King Randall, came over to me and we fought for a few moments before he forced me. What scared me the most was that towards the end…I actually enjoyed the force.

Right now, the rest of the group and I are riding to Aquaticus. I got us lost last night, I'm not going to lie. I thought that I was leading them to my homeland. I really did. Instead I just led us farther into the forest. Leave it to me to screw everything up. That's the only thing that I seem to be able to do right, screw things up. And because I did get us lost last night, they're now letting Kairi lead.

We're on a path with light filtering down on us and I smell the unmistakeable scent of the ocean. We must be getting close. I'm glad. The sooner we get into my element the sooner I feel comfortable. I'll be the one in charge. I smile as I hear Evan start to sing. It's a soft fishing tune that my mother use to sing to me. Soft. Gentle. I smile as I see a town on the horizon. But as we get closer…my blood stops cold. The black smoke that I assumed was coming from the chimneys on the houses is coming from the houses themselves.

"They…what have they done!?" I cry out.

Kairi jumps off of the horse, angrily. She grabs her sword as the rest of us grab our weapons. For some reason her once brown eyes now have a red tint to them and Rey's are completely red. Instead of grabbing his sword he pulls a mask out of his pocket and places it on his head. He then grabs his weapon, "Rey, Jez, come with me. John, Zephyr look for survivors. Cas, Evan, check outside the town for any sigh on where these destroyers went to."

I nod and look at Evan as we stay on the edge of town. "Are you going to be alright?" Evan softly asks. "This isn't your home town is it?"

"No," I reply though my voice is wavering. This is the town Neirid. My home is only a day's journey from here. If whoever did this could take out the city this quickly then how much destruction and devestation could they cause to Oceinan.

"Oh," Evan nods. As I start to continue out walk he flings an arm out and stops me, pointing to a set of footprints on the ground leading towards the forest. He signals for me to follow and I do. We follow the prints into the nearby woods. I can't see anything but Evan is still following something.

"How do you…"

"Birds eyes," he replies, "just like you Aquaticans have the ability to see through a sea creatures eyes, us Birlorians can see through the eyes of our birds."

I nod and continue to follow him until we reach a cave. He stops and look around, "Be ready to fight?" I ask.

"Oh you won't need it," comes a disembodied voice. I look around but still see no one. That when I realize just how far away we are. And that it's almost pitch black here.

"It was a trap," Evan snarls.

"Ooo very good. Teddy you were right, Birlorians are smart," a second voice cackles. This one seems to come from nowhere as well. I've got my sais at the ready and Evan has his lute.

"Stop being cowards and show yourselves." I order.

"How sweet! A woman thinks she can fight against men. Go home Aquatican and save us the trouble of killing you," the first voice, Teddy, says.

"Show yourselves!" I scream again.

I feel something rush me from behind and I swing around, trying to attack it. Whatever it is, it's gone before I can catch sight of it. There's a laugh and the second voice says, "How can you fight if you can't even see us? How do you know that there aren't more than two of us?"  
Evan closes his eyes, muttering something under his breath. It sounds as if he was saying, "The darkness here cannot be right so please turn into light." Whatever he said, as soon as he said it, the forest suddenly became light. But I wish it hadn't. Because it's at this moment that we realize that we are surrounded. Men holding swords and dressed in black armor stared at us intently. We wait for them to make a move.

Two men step forward. One wears a regal looking set of red armor while the other dresses plainly."You can do one of two things," says the regal looking one whose voice I recognize to be Teddy's, "either you can come with us willingly, Aquatican, and you let her go Birlorian or my men and I kill you, Birlorian, and bring you with us by force, Aquatican."

I look at Evan who just smirks, "Bring it on."

"As they wish Carwyn," Teddy smirks. The Darakians come at us and we begin to fight. A tall man comes toward me with his broad sword. Luckily I'm nimble and swift enough to dodge his first swing. In a flourish of blades I slice into the warriors side and slide around him to slit his throat. Blood gushes from his wound and I finally get that adrenaline feeling. The feeling of intense battle. And I like it.

I see Evan manage to take two down and I focus on my own battles, letting the feelings of anger and pain course through my veins. I feel a sword bounce off of my armor and I smile. They only thing able to pierce through styrigan armor is a blade forged of pure evil. I bring two more down before I hear a scream. I look to see an arrow sticking out of Evan's back but he's still fighting. I pick up the pace, bringing my sais to rest in the archer who shot Evan. As we end the last of the men other than Carwyn and Teddy, I run to Evan. He's laying on the ground, breathing heavily. I kneel next to him and pull him into my arms and pull the arrow out of his back.

"Tell Zeph…"

"I'll have no need to tell Zephyr anything," I say, tears streaming out of my face.

"Tell Zeph I love him…" Evan says softly.

"You can…"

"I can't and you k…know it." Evan says. He takes one last ragged breath before his eyes mist over.

I cry and look up to see Carwyn and Tedd. "Bastards! I'll kill you! I'll rip you limb from limb!" I scream.

Carwyn laughs as I stand, "Oh? Seems to me, there's only one of you and two of us."

"You saw how many of your men I took out," I growl.

"There's only one thing," Ted says. In a flash, he's behind me, my arm twisted behind my back. "We're not like other Darakians." I wince in pain as he twists my arm even more.

"Let go," I growl, wrestling to get free but to no avail. Every time I struggle, Ted only twists more until I can hear the snap of my own arm. I scream out in pain as Ted tosses me forward. My sais lay on the ground and Carwyn picks them up.

"Oh so much power," he says, "This must be her weapon. King Randall will be glad to know we got three things he wants." I see him raise the hilt of one of my sais toward my head, feel the metal connect with my temple. The last thing I see before I pass out is Evan's lifeless body laying on the grass.

**And thus ends part one!**


End file.
